Journal Entries
by Darkwitch17
Summary: Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he is into Kaiba of all people and has to write out his emotions on paper. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he is into Kaiba of all people  
and has to write out his emotions on paper.

Journal Entries

Chapter One-

24 April

Dear Journal

Ok, starting this was not my idea alright not my idea at all… I was told by my…no I was forced to write in the book to record my actions. Anyway I think it  
was yesterday or was it the day before yesterday….? Anyway I saw him that day. I was walking down the hallway and there he was, he was talking to  
teacher about project…I stood there and stared for a while. I guess he felt someone starring at him he turned to me and glared at me and want back to  
the teacher.

And I flipped him out and continue to my classroom…he makes me so mad and we argued daily but somewhere in the fighting I fell…but why…why did it  
have to him. Out all of the people in the world did it have to be Seto Kaiba of all people. Well, now the question is what am I going to do about it? Well,  
looks like my life got more complicated. Well wish me luck this is going to end ugly I know it

-Jou

Sorry it was short I wanted to write the entry first. the next chapter will be longer

And please I need help with this story, if you have anything you want me to add the story and comments please tell me and I'll figure a way to better  
my story.

Luna: Please Review I'll try to update regularly

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Entries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story Sorry if I misspelled something XP

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he is into Kaiba of all people  
and has to write out his emotions on paper.

Dark: sorry in the last chapter on the month I put April it was suppose to be September I can't fix without deleting the whole story.

Journal Entries

Chapter Two-

25 Sept.

Dear Journal

Ok, today is Saturday and the weekend is the only time I'm in free from my prison… I mean school I have decided to get job. All jobs for teenagers who  
want a part-time job are crappy, this all started yesterday I was at school and it was the last class in the day. And I was happy that this weekend was  
going to have fun with my friends. I asked Yugi if I was going he with to mall with him, yugi gave that look again you know the look, I know you seen too.

"Jou… I'm sorry…I have…"yugi started to say I held my hand up at him to stopped him I sighed "It's alright yugi, you don't have to apologize" I said and I  
forced a smile for him. He still gave him to puppy eyes and forcing myself to smile again as the bell started for the class to start. This was the last year of  
high school, and everyone is busying doing something and with the final projects for school . I been spending my time bored at home…also finishing projects.

The teacher was writing complicated formulas on broad which I did not get all…A thought came to me 'everyone is drifting away and when we graduate we  
will all go our separate ways.' I never thought about my future I am going to working all my life or am I going to college to get a career. I groaned in my seat,  
fisted my hair, finally laid my head on the desk. No one paid attention to me since everyone was groaning as well at the math problems.

Alright…tomorrow I'll to look for a job, I'm not going to be stuck working all my life.. I'll get enough to go a community college, but what I'm good at… I can  
think about this later, and I can test my talents in clubs to see what I'm good at. I need money to go community college…I wonder how much it is ?'What  
kind job can a teenager get lot of money in?' When the school rang I jumped in my seat and packed my school bag to leave.' I can't believe I spend the  
whole time thinking about this' I sighed and stood I turned to Yugi.

"hey, yugi did the teachers gives us homework today" I asked yugi nodded 'no' I smiled good the less homework I have the more I can concentrate on  
looking for a job. As we were walking out of the class Kaiba came out nowhere and pushed me out the way and walked out the room. I landed floor knocking  
a few the desks with me. Yugi helped me up and set the desks back, then he started to panic when he saw the scratch on arm. "Yugi, it's not that deep okay…  
I'll clean it and wrap it alright" I said "Jou, did you do something to Kaiba today, why would he push you like that" yugi said as he looked at the door.

"no…I don't think so…we haven't been fighting in a while" I said but what I didn't say was seen I found out that I fell Kaiba… I decided that I'll won't fight with  
him so often. I mean who really what to fight there crush daily so I been slowly have less fights with him. "Really Jou!!! that's great!!! Maybe you become  
friends someday "Yugi said as he smiled and waved his arms about. We left the school grounds and started to go home.

So, here I am in downtown looking a job on a Saturday, the jobs I found were at a grocery store as cashier, busboy in a local restaurant and others that  
were embarrassing to write down . We the fist two were good I could work as cashier after school and busboy on the weekends and If do a good job the  
tips would be good. Yeah looks good I could do this. I filled out the applications for each job they said call if I get the job. I sighed when the whole interview  
for two was over I never been so nervous in my life.

I found out that a community college…well lets say that class cost a lot…but I know I can get in there… I think…? I'll need to talk to my teachers to see  
what I need to graduate with a good score. I'll think about on Monday. As I going to get some to eat, I thought I saw a flash in the corner of me eyes.  
When I turned there was Kaiba with Mokuba walking to the park. I wanted to go after him, but I knew that if I did we will only end up fighting again. Is  
there a way to fall out love…or am I going to suffer until I die from this one-sided crushed I have on my enemy. I continued to walk to get food, 'I know  
this is only one-sided love but if I can slowly became his friend and I can be near him…maybe then can my heart be satisfied with that.

-Jou

I need help with this story, if you have anything you want me to add in the story

please tell me

Dark: Please Review I'll try to update regularly

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Entries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story Sorry if I misspelled something XP

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he is into Kaiba of all people  
and has to write out his emotions on paper.

Dark: sorry in the first chapter, on the month I put April it was suppose to be September I can't fix without deleting the whole story. Sorry!

* * *

Journal Entries

Chapter Three-

26 Sept.

Dear Journal

Alright!!! It's Sunday!!! finally I get to relax… I did all my homework at school mostly. The interviews yesterday really tired me out…they said that they I  
needed to fix my hair or get a 'haircut' well I'm not cutting my hair at all. I decided tie it up, I tried this morning it looks weird but I'll get used to it. Ever  
since yugi or Tristan were to busy to hang out…I been cleaning my apartment…yes I know me Jou cleaning it doesn't seem real or you and everyone I  
know would say that world is coming to end.

Anyway the apartment has been the cleanse I have seen my lifetime, after finishing everything in the house I decided to go to the grocery store. Getting  
out my apartment, avoiding the neighborly crack head…the crazy homeless man who talks about how cats will take over the world I finally made it the  
store. I said 'hello' to some neighbors I knew… I grabbed a cart and started after going around the store I got mostly everything I needed.

After finishing I went to drop off the grocery bags at apartment and put everything away. A couple of weeks ago yugi and me had take photos of the  
whole gang at a party we had. Yugi gave me the camera to get it developed almost forgot about it. As I was going downtown to store I saw Kaiba, he  
was in the park again but this time without Mokuba…I keep running into him more.

And again I did not go to Kaiba, was because I was afraid that if I went we'll fight like always or was that I am only a coward, I mean 'love' this person  
right. Wouldn't you want to be near to the person you loved…I'm a coward I know I am watching my crush from afar. I sighed and looked at sky for a  
minute, turned to store to get the pictures.

After getting the pictures I walked to back to my apartment, only to be attack by the crazy homeless man popping out of nowhere. "you know…I know  
you the cats…cats man. Cats!!! They're here to take over!!" the homeless man yelled I slowly backed away and made it home. 'God, he getting crazier  
in his years' I put the pictures on the table and I went my room.

I sat on bed I started to think 'I know I'm a coward right now…and I can only watch my crush from afar but I know I don't want to end like that.. Slowly  
I'll try to him see me the real me…slowly I will…' I said to myself as I fell on my bed. I smiled "Just you see Kaiba…I'll make you see me…even if you don't  
see me like I see you. Even if I'm only friends with you for the rest of my life…" I said as rollover' I want you to smile Kaiba'

-Jou

Dark: Please Review I'll try to update regularly

Thanks to those who reviewed XD

**^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Journal Entries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he is into Kaiba of all people and has to write out his emotions on paper.

* * *

Journal Entries

Chapter Four-

27 Sept.

Dear Journal,

Monday… I hate Mondays why can't the weekend be longer…why!!! Anyway for the first time in my high school life was on time for school . Actually I got  
here earlier then I thought I mean there are only three people in the class right now. Wait why is everyone giving me a look… I turned around to see  
what they were lookin' at. But no one was there I turned back and they were on floor twitching…Am I really that unbelievable that if only a few minutes  
early that they could die from shock. I ignored the twitching dieing people on the floor, and made my way to my desk. After a few minutes the rest of the  
class came and looked at the twitching students, the class president came and ordered two random guys to drag their fallen students to the nurse. You  
know that kind of class president …I know you what kind I'm talkin' about I just don't like her…she reminds me of someone I know…who is it…again?  
"Boo!!!" someone said as they poked my sides, I jumped and turned to person who was going to beat up for doing that. "oh…it's you …yugi.. You shouldn't  
do that…" I said "sorry…but it look like you thinking to hard on something" yugi said as he giggled. "yugi…giggling like makes you sound like a gir…." before  
I could say it yugi covered my mouth.

"finish that word… and you wouldn't get my dessert in my lunch today" yugi said with big smile he could do. 'he more scarier then Yami sometimes. "fine…I'll  
be a good boy…and that dessert better be good.." I said to him as I pouted. As I was going to sit Tristan come in with Tea, Yugi waved them over and  
started to talk about their weekend. "oh…yeah guys I might be getting a job , so I won't.." I said "Wait Jou are you alright, do you have a fever" tea said as  
she checked my forehead I slapped her hand away "No I don't have a fever or hit my head somewhere…Is it really that horrible that I start working…really  
guys." I said. "So, why are you getting a job?" yugi said "oh…I going to pay for my classes for community college, then I'm going to save up then to go real  
college near by." I said yugi looked like happy and was probably going to say. "Jou, that's great news, so what major are you going for?' yugi said I laugh I  
knew he'll say something that. " That's what I wanted to ask you… from what you seen what do you think I'm good at? You sports, music, art, writing…  
anything." I said "Hmm… hey remember about last year we had a basketball game and you fell…"Tristan said "Stop right there…I remember that ..ok I am  
not good at sports" I said I turned to yugi who was thinking.

"well music is out too… you don't have a great sing voice and you can play any instruments. And noone can understand your writing and you really finish  
anything you're assign anyway" tea said " Hey!!!" I said tea looked happy "you I'm only telling the truth" tea continue to say "…ok fine so I'm not musical  
or have a talent in writing" I said " but you kind good in art…you know when you start drawing duel monster in your notebook" Yugi said then Tristan agreed  
with him about it. When Tea heard that she gave a lecture about me not paying attention in class and about me drawing in my notebook. After that the  
teacher come in and started class. When the lunch bell rang I waited until everyone left, I walked to the teacher and asked about my grades and how do I  
need to bring them up. The teacher looked the happy to be helping me, he gave me all the information I needed, and told to stop by his teachers office for  
papers I needed. I thanked the teacher and went to courtyard to have my lunch with yugi, the teacher said that only failing math and science I need to those  
up and make sure that I keep them that high I want to of school. "science and math…I just don't understand them I wonder if get a tutor…" I guess I wasn't  
looking at bumped into someone.

We both fell, I started to get up and saw blue eyes… two very angry icily blue eyes "oh…sorry about that Kaiba I wasn't looking" I said as I held my hand  
out to help him up. He slapped my hand away and stood up by himself and dusted himself off. "I don't need your help you stupid mutt…and why are you  
here and not with the geek squad" Kaiba said he glared at me again "Oh I needed to talk with the teacher about something…sorry for bumping into you"  
I said "do you want join us for lunch Kaiba… I brought enough food for everyone" I said but then Kaiba looked at me weird and stood there looking at me  
for a couple of minutes "what are you up to? Did yugi put up to this?" Kaiba said as he glared at me " no he don't I just wondered if you wanted to eat  
with us?" I said and again I glared at me. " no…I don't to eat with you or anyone in the geek squad ever" Kaiba said to me as he yell. "ok…then I'll go then  
and again I'm sorry for bumping into you" as I said that Kaiba looked shocked that I said that I think he wanted the normal reaction I always gave him, me  
and him fighting.

I ate my lunch with yugi and yami who appeared and sat with us, Ryou was talking with Tea about a project, Ryou's yami Bakura started to steal some of  
my food. I yelled at him and me and him started fighting with our chopsticks for the food, Yami finally could not handle it any more and threaten Bakura. He  
laughed out saying the yami couldn't do anything to him. Then ryou stepped in, bakura shut up, so it was a normal lunch . The day passed fast and as the  
last bell rang I made my way to teacher's office. The teacher and me talked about the papers, and my choices I finally after 15 minutes, I made way to  
downtown to shop for more groceries for tomorrow. Another flash in the corner of my eyes, I turned to see Kaiba going to the park. 'I keep bumping to him  
more this days…' I sighed and turned around to continue to the store. 'I wonder about art but….after Bakura and me fighting over the food, Ryou said that  
my lunches are always great and that I should consider going into cooking for a career. I do like cooking and drawing I wonder which I should choose.'

-Jou

Sorry for not updating sooner ! With the holidays and my family visiting it kinda hard to write something when they wont leave me alone anyway please review

Oh… for those who do read this which should I choose art or cooking for Jou to go into….and how you want Kaiba to be in the next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Journal Entries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story, Characters in this may be OOC

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he is into  
Kaiba of all people and has to write out his emotions on paper.

* * *

Journal Entries

Chapter Five-

28 Sept.

Dear Journal,

Last night I got a call from the grocery store's manager, they said that I got the job and I could start today. And once again I was early  
for school, yesterday I finished the papers the teacher gave me when I got the school I dropped off the paperwork at the teacher's office.  
I decided to go with cooking for my career. I mean if I get to be great chef, I could get in one those fancy restaurants. Anyway I met Yugi  
and Yami in the hallway with Ryou and Bakura. I waved at them as I walked toward them, Bakura was cursing at Yami again. "Jou, did you  
decided what career you want to go into." Yugi said as he pinched Yami for fighting with Bakura "yea…I did I decided to go what Ryou said  
I'm going into cooking" I said Then Bakura started laughing "Who would ever eat your food…knowing you…You'll just poison them" Bakura  
said between laughs. Ryou elbowed him in the stomach a little too hard and he fell on the floor Bakura glared at Ryou and Ryou glared back  
at him.

"Bakura…you're the one who steals Jou's food at lunch if anyone is getting poison it would you" Yami said with a smirk. "Hey!!!" I said but  
the both them ignored me. Bakura glared at Yami and walked away cursing Yami under his breath, "anyway Jou that's great news!!" yugi  
said as we started to walk to the classroom. As we entered Yugi spotted Tea and Tristan and told them the news. "oh…Tea I got accepted  
at a job… but I need to tie my hair…I wonder if you show how to…. Ahh! "I said but Tea tackled me and had a creepy smile. "Finally….I can  
cut all this hair off" tea said in a evil voice as she grabbed my hair. "No…no tea I said tie my hair not to shave me bald!!!… let go of me…  
let…go!!" I said as I wrestled with Tea who magically had a pair of scissors in her hand. "Never…I cut this all off !" Tea said with that creepy  
evil laugh

"You guys are too noisy" Bakura said as he grabbed Tea neck and she went limp on top of me. 'Before you say anything I just put her to sleep  
she wake up soon…" Bakura said as he walked to his desk and laid his head on the desk and fall sleep again. Everyone stare at Bakura _'was he  
sleepwalking?' _anyway I pushed Tea off and stood up I put Tea in her seat and walked to mine. "Are you alright jou?" Yugi said as he checked  
me for injures. "yea,…I think, I might be sore tomorrow but I'm alright." I said. After that the teacher came and we started class, Tea wake up  
half way though it looking confused how she got to her desk. She shrugged it off and started to take notes. After a few classes it was lunchtime  
as usual we ate outside under the shade of a tree.

As usual me and Bakura fought for my food we were having a sword fight with our chopsticks again. Tea finally agreed to help with my hair  
without cutting or shaving my head off, but I didn't like that look in her eye. She got her bag dig around for a minute, taking out everything she  
needed, after I finished my lunch Tea took me a few feet away. She said it was so she could work in peace, after her brushing my hair which  
hurt like hell by the way. She kept changing into other hair styles to see which style looked better. After a few minutes of the this, she finally  
put me hair in a ponytail. Then out of nowhere she attacked me with makeup ! Make-up!!!! Let me tell you Jounouchi doesn't do makeup  
alright. After some struggling Tea won putting only eyeliner that all I'm going to say that happen, 'ok fine she happily made me over, Are you  
happy' after that I pushed her off…Tea looked happy either way. She quickly took a picture of me with cell phone camera and showed me.

"tea, I'm not going to a club…this my first day at the job. But I can say that I do look good like this… I might ask for our services again…  
thanks anyway." I said Tea smiled " yes…I would be honored to do this again… " Tea said in a creepy voice again I sighed maybe I should  
asked Duke or maybe Ryou to help me. I should known that girls go crazy with these makeover things. As Tea put away her things, I walked  
back to pick up lunch box when I heard a gasp I turned to see Tristan and Duke looking at me, well Tristan was pointing at me with his mouth  
open. Duke looked shocked for a second before smirking at me. "Well Jou are you finally goi…Ah!…ow hey that hurt" Duke said as Tristan  
stepped on his foot because of Duke's scream the gang came to see what happen.

Yugi and Ryou starred at me before smiling, Bakura starred at me up and down then frown and hugged Ryou shielded him from me. Yami looked  
at me walked over and circled me stared me up and down finally after a few minutes of this he turned to Tea "I approve Tea" Yami said Tea  
smiled "Thanks" tea said as she bowed to Yami "Do I look okay..I mean this my first day at the job" I said "you look great Jou !!"Yugi said as he  
smiled at me "yes jou, you look great" Ryou said as Bakura hugged him again as he pouted. Ryou laughed as he petted Bakura's head. Yami and  
Tea were planning different hairstyles that would go good with me and what kind of outfits I should wear. "hey, stop that the both you!!! stop  
planning ways to dress me up!! I'm not your doll!" I said both tea and Yami glared at me. "we'll see about that" tea and yami said at the same time.

After yami and tea planning do evil things to me, the school bell rang we went to our classes. I was running late because I had to my book for my  
next class that was in my locker. I was late, I knew I was going to screamed at by the teacher as I entered the teacher looked angry "Jounouchi!!!  
Why are you…." the teacher began to say "I'm sorry I had to go back to get my book from my locker…" I said but the class stared at me. "what's  
wrong… I did enter the wrong class again…" I said as I was about to go out. "no… you're in the right class….Jounouchi" the teacher said I sighed  
as I walked to desk. The class started to whispered around me girls giggled, finally after a minute of these the teacher cleared her throat. And the  
class started, but whispering never stopped.

The whispering and giggling continued in all my classes and in the hallway, this was getting on my nerves. So when school ended I waited a few  
minutes for the students to leave, I was in the hallway putting my books away in my locker when I heard some clicks that sounded like a camera,  
someone was taking pictures of me. I felt like someone was watching me I looked around me, suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw a flash of  
brown. _'was that Kaiba?… no that can't be him' _I quickly grabbed my things and left the school, I needed to stop at home to grab a change of clothes.  
Since my shift started at 4pm, I was running late I guess I need to bring a change of clothes to school and change after school. Since I was running  
late I took the shortcut though the park, I was running though the playground when I was Kaiba sitting in one of the benches watching the some kids play.

I was getting nervous, I took a big breath _'ok…you can do this' " _"hi Kaiba!!" I said as I passed him. He looked at my direction, I smiled at him and waved  
at him he just stared at me. Ok he glared at me and stood up and walked off. I sighed and ran out of the park to my job. 'Ok…_mission1: Talk to Kaiba and  
slowly become friends…_ this mission is going to long time to finish.

-Jou

Sorry for not updating sooner !

Thank you to those who reviewed my story

Now I need help with the story how do you want Kaiba to be in the next chapters and do you have

Any suggestions what Jou or any other characters like _'what do you want them to do? ' _things like that.

Dark: Please review!!! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Journal Entries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story, Characters in this may be OOC

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he is into Kaiba of all people and has to write out his  
emotions on paper.

* * *

Journal Entries

Chapter Six-

Oct. 12

Dear Journal,

It's been two weeks since I wrote in here last so I'll recap of what happened. After I met Kaiba in the park, I haven't seen him since then, but he known to be out of school for he  
work or a business deal. Anyway I made it in time for the job as the store cashier, the manager gave me a brief instruction how to scan… I did make a few mistakes at the beginning  
but I got the hang of it by the end of the day. And for the rest of the week I worked, went to school got tortured by Yami and Tea on what to wear and how fix my own hair, started  
to get stalked by fangirls and fanboys, and tried to pull my grades up. Finally it was the weekend Around an hour before I left for my busboy job, tea magically showed up with a  
duffle bag at my door. ok… that's not what happened tea picklocked my door, sneaked in, tied me up when I was brushing my teeth.

As usual she gave me a makeover, styled my hair….and…and…stripped me! Oh my god!.. I mean I was in my underwear tied up…while Tea decided which outfit would go well  
with my eyes. This lasted for 20 minutes .It seems Tea and Yami really made me into their doll, they had several outfits for me to wear, Tea looked at all of my clothes in the closet  
threw them out and put the Tea and Yami approved clothes in there. And like nothing happened she smiled untied me and left. Finally after the shocked I notice that I was about to be  
late for work.

I was on time, the owner gave me a uniform and give me a quick walkthrough of the restaurant with a quick detail of the job, then pushed me to the main floor. This job is easy the  
owner said pick up all the dishes from the tables, put them in my cart and take them to the kitchen. But it looked like chaos to me customers talking and eating, waiters running around  
taking orders, busboys crushing into tables as they made their way to the kitchen.

The day finally ended, I made a new friend who was also a newbie, he was a busboy like me and helped me out his name was Rey. We were talking about school when someone  
called out to Rey. I was shocked when I saw him, he looked like Kaiba but had glasses and has a tan, and he smiled at me…Smiled! Did Kaiba smile like that? Wait. what am I  
thinking Kaiba never smiles But if he did he'll look like that too. Rey introduced me, his name was Seth, and he was a waiter and a local student in the college near the area. They  
invited me to a party, I turned them out saying that I was too worn out and just wanted to sleep when I got home. They laughed saying that they understood.

And this how it went in the second week, because I was tired from the weekend I forgot my lunch Bakura threaten me. I told him that he could get lunch from the lunch line. He looked  
at me with a look saying '_are you really that stupid' _I laughed the food from the school was terrible. Yugi gave me some of his lunch while Bakura had food shoved into his mouth by  
Yami. And so the fighting continued. As the second week continued, I would forget my lunch, Bakura told me to quit because he was hungry and that I as a servant, I should cook for  
him. This caused a big fight with everyone, but I was too tired to fight so I laughed as my friends continue to threaten Bakura.

Somehow Seth found out where I lived that second weekend. I starred at him when I went to answer the door. "Seth?" I said "oh…it is you, you look different" Seth said I looked  
down at my clothes, I was in a t-shirt and some old jeans that I saved from Tea, my hair was a mess." Oh… yea anyway come in." I said as lead him to the living room. "I'll got you  
something to drink" I said as I went to kitchen. "oh… you'll see something weird in a few minutes…so don't freak out" I said as I come from the kitchen " Anyway, how did you find  
out where I live? I said as I handed him the glass of water.

"oh…Rey said that you live in a apartment near the college I go to." Seth said. That moment the door was kicked opened. Seth and me jumped, I stood up "Tea, for the last time,  
use the keys I gave you! You can't keep breaking down my door every time you came!" I said "But then it won't be fun!" Tea said as she jumped me again. Tea tied me up again, I  
was getting used to this. "Tea, before you strip me can you take me to my room, I have a guest today" I yelled at her. Tea stopped and looked at the couch and smirked "Oh…Jou..  
this is… I need to take pictures, no one will believe me." She said as she took out her camera and took pictures of Seth from every angle. "So, cutely…what's your name?" she said as  
he grabbed his face " Seth" he said Tea smiled at him "it nice to meet you...I'm Tea" she said as she picked me up and dragged me to my room.

"Seth…this will take a few minutes…please wait for me.: I said before Tea closed the door. "Tea… stop putting too much eyeliner…you keep poking my eye!" I yelled at her " If you  
stop moving so much.. I won't poke your eye." she yelled back. After 10 minutes of me and Tea yelling at each other, we finally come out of the room, Tea snapped some more  
photos and finally left. " Sorry about Tea…I hope that didn't freak you out" I said Seth starred at me ten at the door " So… she does that a lot…so is she your stylist? Seth said as he  
laughed. "You could say that… ever since I got a job and they said that I needed to tie my hair up, I asked her to help me…but she attacks me ties me up, dresses me and gives me a  
makeover. I said " so, she does this every week?" Seth said as he laughed again.

"No everyday…" I said as cleaned up living room" everyday?" Seth said "oh I got a job on the weekdays afterschool, Tea attacks me at school at lunchtime. Anyway, Seth it about  
time we leave" I said as I got my book bag "Are you going somewhere?" Seth said. "oh… I'm going to my friends house, we got a study group today. I said we walked out of the  
door. As we walked to the restaurant , we talked about Seth's college. When we passed the park, I saw Kaiba walking into the park ,I stopped and starred at the entrance of the park.  
"Jou… what wrong?" Seth said " Oh… sorry about that I thought I saw someone I knew…anyway lets go or we'll be late" I said

'_Kaiba… you're back.. I hope I see you tomorrow'  
__I need to confess something I really need to say real feelings at least in here…why did I have to be in love with Kaiba of all people… why…I stopped fighting with him its been weeks  
__but it Kaiba keeps trying to make me angry so I can fight with him and the things he keeps saying… it starting to hurt more than I can image… _

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long time

I need help with this story, if you have any ideas please comment


	7. Chapter 7

Journal Entries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story, Characters in this may be OOC,Violence in the coming chapters maybe...  
Sorry for any misspelling of words.

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that he  
is into Kaiba of all people and has to write out his emotions on paper.

* * *

Chapter Seven-

Dear Journal,

When we got to the restaurant we barely made on time,Rey was changing into his unifrom clothes. "oh...hey guys! Guess what  
the owner just got word that a famous business guy is coming today and he's bring his co-workes with him. So, it's going to be  
more crazy today, but the tips will be worth it!" Rey said with a big grin as he walked out changing room. Rey was right today  
was really crazy with all the regular customers and the business men, it was chaos,but the tips were really good.

After everyone left, and the employees cleaned up, I went to the changing room and changed my clothes. "Alright, guys I'll see  
you next week! bye!" I said as I was leaving "Wait Jou!" Seth said as he grabbed my shoulder to stop me "oh, Seth did you need  
something?" I said as i turned around the face him "Well, you said that you were going to friend's house for a study group...if  
you want I could help you guys study for your exams." Seth said nervously " Really Seth! That would be great,We'll need all the  
help we can get" I said Seth just sighed and smiled at me as he went to the changing room.

I waited for Seth outside the resturant after 5 minutes he came out."So, is your stylist Tea going to be there too? Seth said as we  
walked to yugi's house. "yea,she going to be there to make sure that we are studying and not playing around." I said as we  
reached the street yugi lived."Wait... this shop is... Jou! Are you friends with..."Seth as cut off when Yugi ran out of the shop  
and tackled me to the ground "Yugi, you need to stop doing this! You are going to seriously hurt me one day" I yelled at him as  
I tried to push him off me.

"Yes Yugi...you heard Jou, this is why I never give any candy...so who gave you?" Yami said but was cut off "oh, that was me  
Pharaoh!"Baruka yelled from inside the house Yami ran back inside. Yugi finally let me get up and finally saw Seth next to me.  
"oh...it's Seth! Tea told me about you, you and Jou work together, Come in!" Yugi said as he pulled us inside and pushed us to  
a couch. "Jou, you're friends with the king of games? Seth said i smiled at him "yea, we have been friends for years. Sorry about  
what happened outside, Yugi is handful when he has sugar." I said we sat there watching Yami and Bakura fight in the next room.

After 10 minutes Tea and Tristan came, Ryou finally stopped Bakura from fighting with Yami. Yami was setting up the living  
room for the study group, while yugi played with my hair. When Tea saw Seth, she started to take pictures of him again and started  
to questioned him, Tristan joined Tea at the questioning after another 10 minutes of this Tea got the books out and arranged  
eveyone to sit where she wanted them too. Tea pulled out a giant ruler and smack anyone who was not paying attention or not  
working.

"Teacher Tea, can I move? Yugi wants to dye my hair blue over here!" I said as I pushed off the sugar high yugi off me again."Yugi,  
you can't dye Jou's hair blue, that color is not good, you should dye it..." Tea said as she pushed me out of the way as she sat next to  
yugi and explained the colors that would look good on me. I sat down next to Yami and Seth as they tried to explain a math problem to  
Bakura and Tristan, who were trying not sleep as Seth explained in detail the math problems and how to solve them.

"Hey, can I get some help too?"I said to Yami "Sure Jou! which math problems do you need help with?"Yami said as I explained the pages  
the teacher assigned that week for homework. After about two hours of this, we decided to stop, "Yami, I don't feel good..." Yugi said ith a  
pale face as he laid on the carpet floor." It's okay yugi, I'll take you to your room." Yami said as he carried Yugi off,while glaring at Bakura  
as he smirked and flipped him off and helped Ryou clean up the room.

"Well, Seth I hope that my friends didn't scare you that much" I said as I slapped one of Tea's hands for trying to fix my hair."No, this was  
fun...I mean I saw the King of Games trying to kill that guy Bakura it was so funny." Seth said as he laughed. "that's good!" I said as Yami  
entered the room again and walked to me."Jou, yugi wants you to stay over today.. but I think he just wants his teddy bear" Yami said  
smirking "Wait Yami! I'm not yugi's personal teddy bear!" I yelled as Tea and Yami grabbed me.

"Jou, yesterday i bought you the most cutest PJs,oh and if you don't wear it, I'll dress you in the most sexy one I found and take pictures  
of you" Tea said as I was dragged off. "fine,I'll take the cute one..." I said quietly,but Tea heard and smirked more and handed me to took me  
to his room and locked the door " So, Seth...are you starting to like him" Tea said smirking,i knew she was smirking from the tone of her voice.  
While Yami searched for the clothes, I tried to listen in more. But, I never heard the answer, Tea then walked Seth to the door and said  
good bye to him.

_"Seto, this one-sided love is slowing killing me from the inside,when will you look at me.  
__ I'll try to slowing became friends with you...but now Seth is..."_

* * *

I know some you out there are mad at me, so to make it up this week i'll post two more chapters

Any suggestions for the story tell me here or my FB it's on the link to my himepage on my profile


	8. Chapter 8

**Journal Entries**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only this story, Characters in this may be OOC, violence…maybe and some language.

Summary: Jou is forced to write in journal everyday… and jou doesn't like it one bit especially when he just figured out that  
he is into Kaiba of all people and has to write out his emotions on paper.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Dear Journal,

I spend the night at Yugi's house; I slept great for a few hours until yugi would choke me in his sleep as he hugged me like a  
teddy bear for a small kid, yugi had a death grip. After hours of this, I finally escaped and slept on the floor, I guess fell into  
deep sleep because I woke up to Yugi smirking at me and poking my face. "…was I a good teddy bear for yugi?" I said to him  
as I rubbed my eyes." Yes! I slept great Jou!' Yugi said as he tugged at my PJs. "good for you…I almost died from you trying to  
hug me to death." I said as slapped his hands. "Oh, I love your PJs Jou!" yugi said smirking

"I had no choice; it was this or that thing Tea found! I know you three are doing this to torture me." I said as I dressed quickly.  
"Well, yugi I need to get my uniform from my apartment, so I'll see you at school, k." I said as I ran out of Yugi's room before he  
or Yami attacked me. As I was leaving I saw Yami setting the table and Yugi's grandpa cooking in the kitchen. I left the Yugi's  
house started to walk to mine. As I entered I started to make my lunch for the day, showered, changed, ate my breakfast, grabbed  
my lunch and went to school.

As I entered the classroom and greeted my friends, Tea ran up to me and showed me pictures from last night of me wearing the PJs.  
_'How in the world did Tea take these pictures? Did she have Yugi's house rigged with cameras?' _After showing all our friends all the  
pictures, Yugi wanted some of the pictures of me in the PJs. Tea smirked "Sure Yugi, but it cost you." Tea said as she showed him  
another picture out of her bag of me, when I sleeping with yugi who was hugging me. "Hey! If you are going to sell me off like that!  
I want some of the profit!" I yelled at her

"Jou, are okay with Tea selling pictures of you like that?" Yami said I sighed and turned to Yami and pointed to Tea behind me. "She  
going to sell them even if I said not to, I might as well get some money from this, even a little money could help me pay some college  
classes." I said as I watched yugi and Tea deciding on a price. As the bell rang Tea came to my desk and handed me some money, and  
walked back to her desk as the teacher came inside the classroom. And the morning classes passed like that, by lunch time, I was a few  
minutes late everyone was outside eating. "Sorry I'm late!" I said to everyone as I sat down Bakura stole my lunch.

Tea finally saw that my hair was tied up and '_hate to say this, but I put on my own makeup' _ "Jou! I see you finally learned to done it  
yourself" tea said as she checked my work. "Of course I had to! I can't have you busting in my apartment and tying me up every time, my  
neighbors are starting to say things about that!" I said as I slapped her hands. "Aw… but its fun!" tea said as she petted me with scaring  
smile. Bakura finally tossed me about half of my lunch back at me. Saying that his servant needs to eat as well and then demanded that  
I bring a bigger lunch tomorrow. As usual this started another fight with Yami and Ryou yelling at him.

Lunch ended, I went to my afternoon class, and Kaiba was there! He was working on his laptop, ignoring the teacher in the front. But, I was  
so happy, in this class I sat right next to him. I had to force myself to pay attention to the class; it was a good thing too. The teacher called  
me to the front to solve a formula. After a few minutes of struggling to remember how Yami teach me to solve a problem similar to this. I  
solved it the teacher looked shocked at me and checked over my work. A few seconds of this, he smiled at me a little and told to sit down.

"So the mutt a bit smart." Kaiba said as he smirked at me. I laughed "it was a bit hard for me, but I solved it." I said as stood up as the  
school bell rang. "See you tomorrow Kaiba!" I said as I was leaving the classroom. After passing a few classrooms, I stopped and took a  
deep breath. I was so nervous back there, I sighed and started to laugh, I talked to him! Sure he gave a strange look, but if I keep this up  
Kaiba will get used to me acting this way and slowly, very slowly he will talk to me without bad-mouthing I hope, maybe be friends

I was getting my books for my next class from my locker when someone shoved me into the lockers and forces me to turn around. It was  
Kaiba and he looked angry, very angry, "What the hell is wrong with you mutt?" Kaiba yelled at me as he shoved me again into the lockers.  
"Kaiba! What the…let go of me!" I said to him "No! not until you tell me why you are acting so strange! Why are you not fighting back mutt!"  
Kaiba yelled back as he finally let go. "Kaiba, I don't want to fight with you anymore! I'm…tried of fighting aren't you?" I said as I straighten  
myself

"Kaiba, this is getting out of control! I said as I looked at him " I know you are using me to took out all your anger, so I'll be the one to stop it.  
Kaiba, I don't really hate you! Can we stop this? Can we be friends, just you and me, I know you can't stand yugi and yami right now. I promise  
I won't tell anyone, it will be you and me…I promise." I said to Kaiba. He just turned around without a word and walked away. " I mean it Kaiba,  
I don't hate you! I yelled at as he walked outside. I stood there until the late bell rang and rushed to my class.

"_Kaiba do you believe me? Will you let me be your friend?"_

* * *

Sorry it was so short this week, i kind of rushed it

I still more ideas for the story  
please comment on this site or my Facebook page on my homepage on my profile

i hope you enjoyed the chapter! 3


End file.
